


Red + Blue = Purple

by Fighting4Fandoms



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor & Upgraded Connor | RK900 are Siblings, Connor Deserves Happiness, Gen, Good Elijah Kamski, Good Parent Hank Anderson, Hank Anderson & Connor Parent-Child Relationship, Hank Anderson Adopts Connor, Human Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Mpreg, Protective Parent Hank Anderson, Worried Hank Anderson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:53:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26256700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fighting4Fandoms/pseuds/Fighting4Fandoms
Summary: Hank takes Connor under his wing and shows him the life he could have had given Cole if life was a bit kinder.OrConnor realizes there is more to his life than just seeing a mission being accomplished.
Relationships: Connor & Kara & Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Connor & Kara (Detroit: Become Human), Connor & Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Hank Anderson & Connor, Hank Anderson & Connor & Sumo, Kara/Luther (Detroit: Become Human), Markus/Simon (Detroit: Become Human), Original Chloe | RT600/Elijah Kamski, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Red + Blue = Purple

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! 
> 
> So for a quick rundown,   
> 1\. Androids are humans in the fic.   
> 2\. Hank adopts Connor  
> 3\. Kamski and Chloe were Markus', Kara's and Connor's foster parents when they children.   
> 4\. Hank manages to help Connor find his twin brother who goes by the name Nines.   
> 5\. Connor is Hank's partner in the police department  
> 6\. Nines also works in the PD as a detective and is Gavin's partner - both at work and as a relationship.   
> 7\. Kara is in a relationship with Luther and they adopted Alice.   
> 8\. Markus works as a volunteer with Simon, Josh and North and is in a relationship with Simon.

November 20th, 2038

The last time Connor was in Hank's house was when he found him passed out on the kitchen floor with a gun next to him, his breath stained with traces of alcohol. 

Hank gave Connor a home, he saw him as something more than just an android. For so long he hated androids when deep down the truth was that humans were worse. Oh they were so much worse. 

Thanks to Connor, Hank had managed to crack a big time case which resulted in him regaining his hard earned reputation. Hank only saw it fitting to give Connor a home where he could be himself. 

Hank wasn't expecting to find out that the old CEO of Cyberlife, Elijah Kamski, was Connor's foster parent from when Connor was a kid. It was surprising to say the least. 

_Hank rang the bell for the house, Connor was trailing behind him, his face contorted. Connor bit down on his bottom lip, it was as though he was worried about something._

_"You good?"_

_"Yeah." Connor nodded, Hank wasn't convinced but he didn't push the matter._

_The doorknob turned to reveal a blonde woman, her face pale and her blue eyes sharp._

_"We're here to see Mr. Kamski." Hank informed her._

_"Of course." The woman turned her head and at the sight of Connor she smiled, "Connor, it's been a while. It's good to see you. I know that Elijah will be pleased. Please, come this way, I'll let him know that you're here."_

_As they sat in the entry room, Hank raised an eyebrow at the young man, "So, when were you going to tell me that you already knew him?"_

_Connor shrugged, "I didn't think it was relevant."_

_"Oh?"_

_Connor shook his head, "Elijah and Chloe fostered me and two other children. I left when I was 18, I was welcome here but... I needed to learn to stand on my own two feet."_

_"You know kid, that doesn't surprise me." Hank smiled tenderly at him, "I haven't known you for a while but I can see that you're your own person. You're a good one, Connor, don't forget it."_

On a Thursday, Connor would go for coffee with Markus and Kara. They would converse with each other but on this particularly Thursday Connor wasn't focusing properly. 

"Connor!" Markus snapped his fingers in front of Connor's face. 

"Sorry, you were saying?"

"Are you okay?" Kara asked, putting a hand on her brother's shoulder. 

"Yeah. I'm just kinda... I don't know really."

"You do look kinda pale." Markus pointed out. "Do you feel okay now?"

Connor shrugged, "I've been sick the past couple of days. It just have been something I ate. Maybe bad takeout or something."

"Do we need to take you to the doctor?" Kara asked. 

"I'll be fine. I'll just have some green tea."

"It does sooth the stomach." Markus replied. "If you do carry on being sick, I'll take you to the clinic myself."

"Fair enough." Connor sighed.


End file.
